youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Manfred's Beedrill
Bedrill is Manfred's Pokemon. Beedrill (Japanese: スピアー Spear) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 10. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Beedrill using the Beedrillite. Biology Beedrill mostly resembles a bipedal, yellow wasp; however, it only has four legs instead of six and lacks . Beedrill's head is round with a slightly pointed mouth, large, red eyes, and black antennae with a sharp bend in the middle. Its forelegs are tipped with long, conical stingers. It stands on its other two legs, which are long, segmented, and insectoid in shape. Beedrill has two pairs of rounded, veined wings, and another stinger on its yellow-and-black striped abdomen. As Mega Beedrill, its gains more defined features. The antennae are shorter and now extent forward and back over its head. Its eyes become longer and sleeker. It now has three pairs of wings; the uppermost pair is larger with a black trim along the top. Its stingers become longer and larger, resembling javelins. Its legs are no longer insectoid, and instead resemble conical, black-and-yellow stingers with white tips. Its abdomen becomes larger and grooved, and is attached to its thorax by a black structure. A similar black structure connects its head and thorax. The stinger on its abdomen is now a pale yellow, and it now has black stripes over its entire body. Fast-acting poison is stored in the stingers on its limbs, while the tail stinger produces a slow-acting poison that is used to finish opponents. The instantaneous poisons are instead used to prevent the foe from fleeing.Mega Beedrill on Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire site (archived) Beedrill is highly territorial and normally lives in colonies. As seen in the anime, Beedrill seems to be especially concerned with the welfare of and , and it will respond aggressively to those that disturb them. Disturbing a swarm of Beedrill will cause the whole colony to attack. It flies at high speed and attacks using the large venomous stingers on its forelegs and abdomen. The two stingers on its forelimbs allow it to use its former signature move, . It will take the victims of its attacks back to its nest for food. Beedrill nests in and misty wooded areas. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Casey's Beedrill a Beedrill in the Bug-Catching Contest in The Bug Stops Here, but he gave it to because she is a huge fan of yellow and black Pokémon. Multiple Beedrill also appeared in the same episode. Other Multiple Beedrill appeared in Challenge of the Samurai, where they stole Ash's Metapod after evolving from . The reason for this was to avenge Ash for startling a while attempting to catch it. They reappeared in a flashback in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. In The Fourth Round Rumble, a named Jeanette Fisher used a Beedrill in her battle against Ash; it battled but was defeated. It reappeared in a flashback in Friends to the End. A Beedrill appeared in The Lost Lapras, under the ownership of a Trainer who ordered it to attack a . When Ash and came to Lapras's defense, Beedrill battled Pikachu, only for it and its Trainer to flee after appeared, sketched them, and began comparing them in terms of how they were trained. According to Tracey, Beedrill's coloring was poor. of New Bark Town owns a Beedrill, which was seen in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Beedrill appeared in Danger, Sweet as Honey!, where they evolved from a group of Kakuna at Honey Island. A swarm of Beedrill appeared in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, chasing Ash, , and because Clemont's phonograph attracted the Poison Bee Pokémon instead of the he was trying to attract. A swarm of Beedrill appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!, where they were chasing Lena and , but they all were defeated by and Dedenne. A Beedrill appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, where it was disturbed by and , the former of whom accidentally hit its head with a big twig. However, it quickly got away before Pikachu was about to attack it. Three Beedrill appeared in Splitting Heirs!. Multiple Beedril appeared in Defending the Homeland! and Beyond the Rainbow!. They were some of 's minions, who were ordered to attack 's homeland. Two of them appeared again in Facing the Needs of the Many!, and then three of them appeared in the following episode. Three Beedrill appeared in A Windswept Encounter! as the followers of a wild male that was in love with an Orange Flower . A Beedrill that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Levi and Cherie's Mega Wave. Beedrill was used to battled against Ash's Noivern, , and Clemont's Chespin. It was later freed from their control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed, and it escaped. Minor appearances Beedrill debuted in Ash Catches a Pokémon. A Beedrill appeared in The Path to the Pokémon League, under the ownership of A.J. A Beedrill appeared in a flashback of The Purr-fect Hero, where it was revealed that had been saved by a . Multiple Beedrill appeared in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral, where they attacked . A Beedrill appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Trainer's Beedrill appeared in a flashback in A Shipful of Shivers. A Beedrill made a brief cameo appearance in Tracey Gets Bugged as one of the Bug-type Pokémon on Murcott Island. It approached and blew up 's balloon. A Beedrill appeared in The Power of One. A Beedrill appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Beedrill appeared in a fantasy in The Rivalry Revival. A Beedrill appeared in a fantasy in The Double Trouble Header. A Beedrill appeared in Illusion Confusion! as one of the illusions created by a group of and . Multiple Beedrill appeared in For Crying Out Loud, where they attacked Ash and . Multiple Beedrill attacked Ash and his friends in Going Apricorn! while they were looking for Apricorns. Multiple Beedrill appeared in Hot Matches!, where they attacked Ash and his friends. Multiple Beedrill appeared in Mewtwo Returns. Eight Beedrill appeared in A Better Pill to Swallow, where they were attracted by the -made Berry Juice that Team Rocket drank. Three additional Beedrill appeared as part of 's fantasy. A Beedrill appeared in a fantasy in Control Freak!. Six Beedrill appeared in Turning Over A New Bayleef, where they attacked Ash's Bayleef after she kicked a rock into the bush they were residing in. Multiple Beedrill appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Three Beedrill appeared in Got Miltank? as inhabitants of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. A Beedrill appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, under the ownership of a participant in the Extreme Pokémon Race. Multiple Beedrill appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Trainer's Beedrill appeared in In the Knicker of Time!, where it battled Pikachu and was defeated with . Multiple Beedrill appeared in A Poached Ego!, where they attacked Team Rocket. A Beedrill appeared in The Lotad Lowdown. Multiple Beedrill appeared in All in a Day's Wurmple. A Beedrill was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Beedrill appeared in That's Just Swellow as one of the participants of the Crossgate PokéRinger competition. Multiple Beedrill appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Beedrill appeared in A Scare to Remember!, where it was scared off by Pikachu's . Three Beedrill appeared in A Real Cleffa-Hanger, where they scared and caused her to run off with Max and the group's Pokémon. Multiple Beedrill appeared in Hooked on Onix, where they chased Ash's Phanpy and May's Squirtle before being warded away by Pikachu and . Three Beedrill appeared in Weekend Warrior. A Beedrill appeared in The Green Guardian. A Coordinator's Beedrill appeared in Harley Rides Again. Multiple Beedrill appeared in Cutting the Ties that Bind!. Multiple Beedrill appeared in Three Jynx and a Baby!. Two Beedrill appeared in Talking a Good Game!, where they attacked Ash and Pikachu, but were calmed down by Salon Maiden Anabel after she deduced they were protecting their offspring. Multiple Beedrill appeared in Second Time's the Charm!, where they attacked Ash, Anabel, Pikachu, Corphish, and , eventually forcing them into a lake. A Coordinator's Beedrill appeared in Thinning the Hoard!. Two Beedrill appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, having been borrowed by Galen to chase Ash and his friends. Multiple Beedrill appeared in Different Strokes for Different Blokes as residents of Bewilder Forest. Multiple Beedrill appeared in The Grass-Type Is Always Greener!, where they evolved from a group of Kakuna. A Beedrill appeared in An Angry Combeenation!. Multiple Beedrill appeared in Ill-Will Hunting!. Multiple Beedrill appeared in Tanks for the Memories!, where they attacked , who was protected by her , Ilta. Multiple Beedrill appeared in A Trainer and Child Reunion!, where they were disturbed by James and attacked Team Rocket as a result. A Beedrill appeared in a flashback in Kindergarten Chaos!. A Beedrill appeared in A Conspiracy to Conquer!, where it was mind-controlled by an evil, psychopathic . A Beedrill that can Mega Evolve into Mega Beedrill appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. Multiple Beedrill appeared in a flashback in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!. A Beedrill appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. Pokédex entries , following its stage. Its is highly poisonous.}} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Mega Beedrill made a cameo appearance in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where it was seen battling a Mega . In the manga ]] ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, Ash caught a Beedrill in Kanto, and it was part of a swarm that he had disturbed when he caught a . He thought this Beedrill, along with Mankey, would help him to raise his Trainer level, but it couldn't. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Wake Up—You're Snorlax!, a herd of angry Beedrill attacked because Saur had accidentally hit their hive. Both the and his Pokémon were badly stung afterwards. A Beedrill appeared as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. owns a Beedrill that first appeared at the Viridian Gym in Golly, Golem! and Long Live the Nidoqueen!?, fighting . Giovanni has said it is one of his most treasured and strongest team members, as he him in his childhood at the Viridian Forest. Beedrill later helped when facing Lance at Cerise Island. He is also one of the few members of Giovanni's team that isn't a . In PAORAS20, Beedrill was revealed to be able to Mega Evolve into Mega Beedrill. In A Flaaffy Kerfuffle, a Beedrill appeared as one of the Pokémon in 's fantasy when he explained that Trainers should only have six Pokémon with them. A Beedrill appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Beedrill appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Beedrill appeared in Clefairy's New Power! of Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire. In the TCG In the TFG One Beedrill figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Beedrill was in the first Super Smash Bros. game. When a Poké Ball was opened, one would come out and fly away. A few seconds later a whole swarm would fly by and attack everyone on the field with except the user. Its role was taken over by in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Game data NPC appearances * : Two Beedrill and three female Combee act as bosses of Nectar Meadow, having misinterpreted , the player, and the partner as honey thieves. One of the Beedrill also helps guard Revelation Mountain from intruders. Pokédex entries Beedrill |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Beedrill |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) Routes , , , , , , , and , Azalea Town, Ilex Forest, Lake of Rage (Headbutt trees)}} Ilex Forest (Headbutt trees)}} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} Viridian Forest National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) , Ilex Forest (Headbutt trees)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ( )}} |area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} ( ) }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area= }} |area=Endless Level 2, Endless Level 19, Forever Level 51, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Vien Forest, Chroma Highlands}} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode A & S)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Haunted Zone}} |} |} |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater}} |area=Chrysalia, Viperia}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!, Variety Battle: It's Drill Time!, Chill Battle: The Forest of Memories (First Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: Beedrill Appears}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Farm (All Areas)}} |area=Area 26: Stage 04}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation I-V Generation VI onward Mega Beedrill Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Twineedle|Bug|Physical|25|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Twineedle|Bug|Physical|25|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} Anime-only moves Side game data |- might fail... |PL=Hah! Leveled up! My Poison Sting's gotten sharper! }} |- |- |- |- |- , , and }} |- |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=014 |name2=Kakuna |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=015 |name3=Beedrill |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * Beedrill's English name was originally going to be spelled Beedril. * Beedrill's effort value yield of 2 Attack and 1 Special Defense is unique. * Beedrill can be seen as a parallel to . Both of their unevolved stages evolve into their respective first evolutionary stages at level 7, which then evolve into their respective final forms at level 10. They both also go through metamorphosis-like evolution and share a base stat total of 395. Also, while Beedrill is a version exclusive of Black and Black 2, Butterfree is exclusive to White and White 2. * In Pokémon Conquest, Beedrill is the only Pokémon that is featured without its evolutionary relatives. * Mega Beedrill was designed by Hitoshi Ariga.ありがひとし/HitoshiAriga on Twitter * Mega Beedrill has the highest and base stats of all Pokémon. It also has the lowest base stat of all Poison-type and Mega Evolved Pokémon, the lowest of all Mega Evolved Pokémon, and the lowest single base stat of any Mega Evolved Pokémon. ** Mega Beedrill is the only Mega Evolved Pokémon whose base Special Attack is lower than that of its base form. *His appearances in The Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach and will hopefully be in more. Category:Animals Category:Pokemon Category:Characters